Neerooroo
by aquamarinebell
Summary: Ginny Weasley goes to China to teach the kids, but among these kids is Lord Voldemort can Ginny find him with the help of Harry and two little girls before its to late? Find out here.
1. The Dragon Hotel

"Are you sure?" Ron Weasley asked, leaning back in his chair, he was talking to his younger sister Ginny Weasley.

"I'm positive." Ginny replied for the 10th time. She was starting to get annoyed now. Ginny was 21 years old, and a very good auror, but Ginny didn't want to be an auror, she wanted to be a teacher. Unfortunately for her there were no open positions for her to teach at Hogwarts, or anywhere for that matter. Because of this she became an auror instead, her second choice.

Then, about six months ago she found out that Hogwarts was not allowing Chinese students into the school this year, they had been admitting them for the past five years, due to the fact that the Chinese wizarding school had been closed because of bankruptcy. There weren't many wizards in training over in china, only about 50, so the school didn't get much money. This year however, Hogwarts was not permitting the Chinese to come, this was because a spy had contacted the order that Voldemort would be impersonating a Chinese student and be sent to Hogwarts to destroy. The whole wizarding world was currently at war with Voldemort, but he had gone into hiding again after being defeated by Dumbledore yet again. But Dumbledore knew he would be back, soon.

Ginny had decided that she wanted to go over and educate the poor children. "They shouldn't all be punished." She had said to her brother Ron earlier. "So I will help them." This was why she was now bustling around her house packing the last of her things.

"Ok." Replied Ron slowly, "but don't be to disappointed when you fail. Ginny stopped and turned on him.

"Thanks for the encouragement" she grumbled, Ron just shrugged. Ginny stuffed the rest of her things in her trunk, and bewitched it to be feather light. Then she carried it over to the fire and grabbed some green powder. "Goodbye she said turning to Ron. He got up and hugged her. Then she threw the powder in the fire, climbed in and called, "The Dragon Hotel, china. Then she spun around and around in the green flames until finally She thudded into another fire place. She brushed herself off, starting at her flaming red hair, across her pretty speckled face, and down to her emerald green robes. She then straightened up and walked briskly to the front desk, where a chubby bald Chinese wizard was sitting. Ginny was talented at many languages so she spoke fluently to the man. "My name is Ginny Weasley and I booked a room for two weeks."

"Ah yes, yes" He said. "Fallow me." They went down a brightly lit hallway with beautiful dragons painted on the walls. "Here we are"he said holding out a pad. Ginny placed her hand upon it. The pad glowed light blue then faded away. "Have a nice stay"he smiled. Then he walked away. Ginny placed her hand gently on the door, she heard the clicks of it being unlocked 9 there was no handle.) Then it swung open, admitting her inside.


	2. Voldemort

The hotel room was painted red and gold. Oddly, this was a familiar blend of colors. A large bed was in the middle of the room. Ginny''s trunks were all ready emptied into the neighboring dresser. Ginny entered the bathroom, which had the same theme as the rest of the room. After the dusty trip, she wanted to wash up. She planned to sight see the town. At the moment, she needed a base for the school she was going to teach the children in. It had to be in a good location. From her friend, Gwen, she heard there was a vacant stone castle. It was Gwen''s great-great- grandfather''s. The castle hadn't been used in years. It was perfect to teach children in. It might have even reminded them of Hogwarts. The next problem to solve was the condition of the castle. Many magical creatures haunted the castle. Moaning and screaming came from the castle. Nobody ever went near the castle. It was like an Asian version of the Shrieking Shack. Ginny planned to get Ron, Harry, Gwen and Hermione to help with the cleaning. The only problem was Ginny didn't know where Harry and Hermione were. Plus Gwen was part veela, and the men could not get their eyes of her. How was Gwen going to teach the older boys? ""You know, maybe this is going to be harder then I thought,"" thought Ginny. After freshening up, Ginny dressed herself in muggle clothing. She didn't want to stick out like a sore thumb. It was enough hiking up the Grey Ridge Hill, where the old foundation was located. People were going to stare at her red hair as well. Ginny decided to transform her looks. She became an American tourist with blonde hair and blue eyes. Many tourists looked like this, so no one would be surprised if she walk up the hill.  
As Ginny trekked down the long hall that led to the outdoors, many people stared out her. They never remembered a blonde woman in the hotel. Their thoughts veered off when, down the hall a crash of glass was heard. A screamed shortly followed. Ginny began to run down the hall. When she came to the front desk, the bald Chinese man lay unconscious on the floor. The glass display case was broken. The odd thing was, nothing was missing except an amulet. Ginny called in fluent Chinese for someone to get a wet rag. A cook brought in one. After patting the man with the rag, he finally awoke. He looked up at Ginny and then at the broken display case. When he realized that something was missing he uttered one word and fainted. That one word was ""Voldemort""


	3. Nightmares

Hey this is aqua! I hope you like the story! Please review

Ginny looked up at the people surrounding her, she needed answers quick. "What is this amulet that is missing?" She snapped at the door boy.

"I...I think it was supposed to have powers or something." He stammered, surprised at being addressed by her.

"Powers?" Ginny asked.

"Yes it used to belong to the Emperor, until he died. Then it was given to the hotel for safe keeping and display. It's the amulet of the dragon I think." Ginny jumped up. She had heard of this before. It was full of magical dragon powers and with it Voldemort would have a definite plus. Just then some women ran up and started tending to the man. Ginny backed away and ran upstairs. She needed to contact Dumbledore.

Ginny reached for a piece of parchment and scribbled down,

Ron,

Snake has stolen the amulet of the dragon,

Very urgent. Contact the Pheonix.

-Ginny

They referred to Voldemort as the Snake and Dumbledore as the pheonix. This was their code for writing to each other. It wasn't that great but the ministry wouldn't know what it meant. Anyway, then Ginny attached the letter to the bedroom owl and tossed it outside. Then she watched it fly out into the sunset, until it became nothing but a black dot. It had only been two days and she already missed Ron terribly. Ginny took one last sad glance at the window and turned away. She got ready for bed with the flick of her wand, and then climbed in. She needed her rest because she had made plans to meet Gwen at the castle the next day. They would be working on trying to clean it out. Ginny thought about what Ron said. "Don't be to disappointed When you fail." Would she fail? She shook the thought out of her head and fell into a deep sleep.

The next morning Ginny woke up and got dressed. She didn't bother disguising herself. The potion was to tedious to make. So instead she pulled her bright hair into a messy ponytail, and headed downstairs. There she found Gwen waiting for her. "Hi" Gwen exclaimed, trying to avoid the stare of all the men. "Ready to go?" Ginny smiled and nodded. Then they stepped out into the bright sunlight. Ginny looked down the busy wizarding street the hotel was located on. A fat old which came up,

"Likensolo disease you have my dear." She said pointing to Ginny. "Causes reddening of the hair. But just go to boula's and buy the antidote, it may help." Then she waddled away after another lady. "You have gorasis Mam!" She called after the women. "I can help!" Ginny shook her head and kept walking.

"What an oddball." she muttered under her breath.

Finally they arrived at the castle. It wasn't to far away. "Here we are Gwen said slowly, it isn't much but"

"It's wonderful!" Ginny interrupted. And it was. Sure it was a little dirty but it would work perfectly. Just then she heard a howling noise come from within the house. Ginny looked at Gwen, she however just smiled. "My grandfather was very paranoid so he made it seem like it was constantly haunted. It worked to because nobody comes up here, especially not muggles." Ginny's face brightened.

"That's even more perfect." she grinned. Then they headed up and inside. Ginny started planning right away. Gwen used a magic quill to copy down everything they thought of, so they would have their hands free to clean.

They found desks for the classrooms, beds for the dormitories, a kitchen, with some house elves who were eager to start working after not doing anything for years, and even a library. Ginny was beside herself with glee. Finally they headed home after it started to get dark. Tomorrow they would return to set things up and maybe have time to go into town and find some fellow teachers.

That night Ginny fell asleep, she kept seeing a boy about 14 years old, he was Chinese. At first he looked terrified but then an evil grin spread across his face, his eyes turned red and then he opened his mouth as if to scream, then Ginny saw herself, running, She was running for a forest and then, BOOM! Ginny awoke with a start. She was trembling from head to toe, dripping in sweat. Then she dropped on her pillow and fell back asleep, forgetting the dream forever.


	4. Kida Lee

The next morning, Ginny felt fatigued. The air was cool in the room. It had never been really hot during the day or night since she'd been at The Dragon Hotel. When she visited Gwen, she would have to ask if the temperature rose during the night. Ginny had "issues" with sweating. Ever since that encounter with He Who Must Not Be Named. (That's a different story any ways) She hopped into a pair of jeans and a red shirt. Ginny was going to meet Gwen at a teahouse for some breakfast. They hoped to find some witches and wizards for the new school. Plus, the school needed to tighten up. Yet the place was amazingly beautiful, it was in a bad state. The castle's walls were crumbling and the floor's stone work was in horrible disarray. It looked like someone took a bulldozer and ran over the stone floor. In some places the stone had holes that were as deep as Ginny's knee. That was about one and a half feet deep. Ginny put an ad in the newspaper for construction workers who dealt with stone work. She had three applies so far. It was a small amount but that would have to do for now. Ginny heard a knock on the door. She crossed the room and pulled the door open. There stood Harry and Hermione! "Oh, I'm so glad you're here," cried Ginny.

"Ya, ya, we heard you needed help with repairing a castle and you needed teachers for the new school" said Harry as he stared into Ginny's hotel room. "Nice, place. I like the colors." "Same here" replied Hermione. Ginny grabbed her wand and lead Harry and Hermione down the hall to the outdoors.

"I'm meeting Gwen at a teahouse, down on Chai Street." Said Ginny as she opened the hotel door. As they walked through the crowded streets, a little Chinese girl stared at the three of them.

"Hi" she said in perfect English. It seemed like the little girl was born in America or had a very good language teacher.

"Hi there!' piped Hermione.

"You're Hermione Granger, aren't you?" Asked the little Asian girl in a dreamy voice. She always wanted to meet Hermione, as well as Ginny and Harry. "And you are Ginny Weasley and The Harry Potter" Harry shrugged, he was used to being stared at, and being call "The" all the time. But this little girl looked different. Not just anybody wanting to have his autograph. She was walking backwards now. The crowd parted as she went through it. Ginny realized that every time a crowd formed in front of the girl, she wiggled her fingers.

"You're a witch, aren't you?" asked Ginny.

"Yep" was the replay. "Name's Kida Lee" Hermione smiled, as Kida Lee said her name. This was no ordinary girl you see on the streets. She was a special one. "Follow us, we're going to the teahouse on Chai Street" said Ginny. They walked silently the rest of the way. When they arrived, Gwen smirked. She recognized Kida Lee. "Hi Kida, How have you been?" asked Gwen. "Oh' I'm fine. I'm happy to by here, though. I just met these three." She pointed her thumb at Hermione, Harry and Ginny. They all sat down at the circular table. They ordered they're teas, drank it and left the teahouse. They were, now, headed for the castle.

"Where are you going?" questioned Kida .

"Some where" inquired Harry. The troop left the street, with the young girl still fallowing(not that they minded) and headed for a dirt path. Kida's eyes grew in excitement. Ginny smiled. A crew of construction workers was already at the gate, which was in front of the large castle. Ginny was surprised when she learned that they were from England. She showed all of the people into the castle. The construction workers were instructed to fill any holes found in the flooring. Ginny told the rest of them to tour the place and clean it up. Kida followed Hermione. Her head was spinning as she looked around. Ginny went down an opposite path. The end was dark and dreary. When she was at the end, she shouted

"Luminous." A sparkle caught her eye. When she peered down she gasped. It was the Dragon Amulet!


	5. Care and keeping of magical creatures

Ginny stared down in shock. What did this mean? Was Voldemort nearby? She turned to the others. None of them had noticed anything wrong. They were to busy exploring the nooks and crannies of the old castle. Ginny decided not to worry them by telling them about it, so she just slipped it into her pocket and got to work. They cleaned and repaired for three days, even the construction workers using magic had a hard time, but finally all that work was payed off. They had Two common rooms with dormitories, the kitchen was well repaired (and a delicious aroma was coming from it.) There were bedrooms for all the teachers, furnished classrooms, a great hall, and working facilities. They were done! Now all they needed was teachers, but Gwen had taken care of that. Just then a bird about the size of an overgrown parrot swooped in. He was green, and gold with a hint of purple here and there. "I am Professor Grenin," he said politely. "I am here to teach History of magic.

"Boy," whispered Harry to Ron, "I would have much rather of had him than professor Binns. Ron sniggered while Gwen gave them a reproachful glance. The immediately stared transfixed at her, which of course made her very annoyed.

"Oh yes" replied Ginny to the bird" Hermione here will show you to your classroom and sleeping quarters. With that Hermione led the bird away, just as a witch came swooping down on her broomstick.

" I am Professor Bingol, the charms teacher," Bingol was very tall and lean. She looked very much like she had been playing Quititch her whole life.

"Yes, Gwen will show you to your rooms," Ginny said again gesturing towards Gwen. This went on for about an hour with Professor Slobbson for potions, Professor Lou for transfiguration, Professor Bloom for Herbology, and so on.

Finally as they were about to go inside they heard something. Ginny looked up just in time to see a giant carriage pulled by 6 large Horses swooping down on them! They raced out of they way just as it came crashing down to the ground. Then, the door of the carriage swung open and none other than Fang came jumping out, he was fallow by Madame Maxine and,

"Hagrid!" Ginny cried

"Oh yes," Gwen began I contacted the man there, Hagrid I think you called him, and asked him if he needed a job. He used to be care and keeping of magical creatures teacher at Hogwarts I believe. Anyway he said he and his wife,

"Wife!" Ron gasped. Hagrid's face turned deep red under his bushy hair and beard.

"Er yeah" her replied. "And we settled down. But we got to restless so we decided to apply here."

"Oh Hagrid that's wonderful!" Hermione shrieked, Running to hug him. Hagrid got all the redder.

"I guess we'll just park our house over there by the forest." Hagrid exclaimed. "And could we use all that old wood over there to build a paddock for the horses?" Ginny nodded, beaming. "Thanks." he replied. And he and his family set off.

" Hey" said Hermione peering down at the list. "I notice you don't have anybody to teach muggle studies, or ancient ruins. If you uh... need somebody...I suppose I could...well,"

"Welcome to the crew!" Ginny cried, scribbling her name down on the list. Then they went inside to their bedrooms, and fell asleep. Ginny would have to go check out of the Dragon Hotel tomorrow. Then she fell into a deep sleep waiting for tomorrow to come.


	6. Surprises

Ginny woke up to someone knocking on her door. She grabbed her robe and opened it. In the middle there stood Kida Lee and a. Asian boy. He was about six inches taller then Kida. "Hi Ginny, Hermione told me to get you." Said Kida. "This is my older brother Ling" she stabbed him in the stomach with her thumb, Ling smiled. The red head showed the two in. Ginny grabbed her bag and pulled out black pants and a blue collared shirt.

"I'll be right out," said Ginny as she headed towards the bathroom. Ling and Kida stared at the room. They had never been in an expensive hotel, like this one. When, Ginny came out, her hair was brushed and put into a messy bun. She grabbed the rest of her things and shoved them into her trunk. The trunk was, then, bewitched to be feather light once again. Ginny sealed the door, and left. She checked out of the hotel. "Hopefully I can come here again." Ginny thought to herself. "So where are we going to meet the rest of the bunch?" asked Ginny.

"Hermione said at the teahouse on Chai Street." Replied Ling. Going through the large crowd of people, Kida and her brother wiggled their fingers, so the crowd would part.

"Where did you learn to do that?" questioned Ginny.

"An old wizard told us, when he saw us having trouble with the crowds." Replied Kida proudly, just say the magic word, wiggle your fingers, and your set, Ginny smiled. At the teahouse, Hermione, Harry and Ron sat at a circular table.

"Ron!" cried Ginny in excitement. She ran over to the table and hugged her older brother. "I'm so glad you decided to come this morning!" She hugged her brother some more.

"Hey, I wasn't going to come here, but I heard there was going to be a food festival." Ron smirked. Ginny slapped him on the back.

"Right" she said in a sarcastic voice. She knew her older brother was missing her and decided to come over. Ron was such a pushover. A brunette girl of about twelve years of aged skidded over a squeaked.

"Oh My Gosh!" in a British accent. Kida turned around at the sound of the girl's voice.

"Nadia!" The two girls hugged. Kida finally let go and turned back around. "This is my friend Nadia Mc'Claire. I met her when I was nine. Since then we have been friends." She said to the folks in front of her.

"I visited China, then. My parents were on a business trip here. Now, I live here. I'll be going to the new school," Nadia grinned. Kida eyes grew wider then dinner plates.

"You are!" asked Kida. Nadia nodded. The girls started to squeak like mice. Ling sighed. It was hard to be the only boy in the family. Back home a four-year-old and a seven-month-old stayed his parents. As the group filed out into the sun, a large bird swooped down onto Hermione's arm.

"Professor Grenin? What's the matter?" She asked.

'Trouble at the castle" squawked the phoenix. Hermione looked horrified, as well as the rest. Grenin flew off and the group broke into a run. Kida was at the lead. This surprised Harry. A little girl could out run him. He was pathetic. When the rounded the corner that led to the castle, Kida saw a gigantic hairy spider storming the castle grounds, tearing anything in it's way. Ron stopped short.

"Uh, uh. I'm not going near that thing!" cried Ron. Hermione saw the creature.

"Oh it's only an Acromantula" she commented.

"Only an Acromantula?" asked Nadia in an off-handed tone. "And I thought I saw everything.". Hagrid was battling with the large monstrosity. Hagrid turned his head and called.

"Oh it's ok. I found this little guy, in the attic." Hagrid gave a quick smile before turning back the beast. Hermione ran off into the direction of the large man eating spider. She stunned the poor thing, and started lecturing Hagrid about what animals he could take care of here.

"Boy, that obsession off his, is going to get him killed one day." Said Ginny as she shook her head. They slowly started to trek down the path towards the castle. Gwen was running in the distance. She was coming from the forest in back of the castle. She looked absolutely terrified.

"Ginny, something's wrong with Gwen!" called Ling. Ginny turned, and saw Gwen. If looks could kill, everyone around Ginny would be dead. A Chinese Fireball dragon was chasing Gwen out of the forest. The dragon was holding a few eggs in her claws of death. What was Gwen thinking? Asked Ginny to her self. All of a sudden Harry swooped in on his broomstick and zapped the dragon. He dipped down and grabbed Gwen just as the dragon was about to blow its famous fireball. (Thus its name.) The dragon was zapped again by someone else this time. Off in the distance, a head of red hair was seen. It was Charlie! Ginny was shocked; her older brother was here. Were there anymore surprises today? The Fireball headed back to the forest and wrecked a couple of trees as it went in. Charlie headed to the castle. Ginny broke out into a run. She came up to him and gave him a big squeeze. "I haven't seen you in years!" she commented. "I know, but here I am now!" said Charlie. Charlie was introduced to everyone else. Like all the other men, he was hypnotized by Gwen's beauty. A couple of slaps in the face set him right. Everyone headed into the castle for a feast except for Ling. Some one was calling him from the woods. Ling wanted to know what it was. Plus he wanted to see if there were anymore dragons in there, dragons fascinated him. Ling crossed the field of grass, and into the dark and spooky woods. He headed toward the voice. As Ling sneaked into the forest, he screamed with terror…


End file.
